Your Grief Is My Grief
by XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX
Summary: Klaus appears, and before Elena knows it, everyone she cares about is dead. In all her misery and mourning, there is only one person that she can turn to for comfort. Elena/Elijah...one-shot *typically the aftermath when Klaus comes into town*


**Author's Note: Hiya people! So, you either clicked on this because you're here to read a one-shot about Elena and Elijah, or following me up from my Delena story "Undead Feelings" or from my Elijah/Elena story "When Was I Ever Good Enough For You?" **

**I made this fanfic dedicated to Missy(.)Jeanny(.)Cushman(.)Kruger for being my 100th reviewer in my other Elena/Elijah story. Thanks! :)**

**Elena POV**

I sat in a corner sobbing. _Everyone she loved and cared about was dead_.

Klaus had killed them _all_.

When both Stefan and Damon stood in front of me to protect me, he had killed them like _snap._

When I watched them die in horror, I had thought that was the worst of it.

And then there was Bonnie, who was dead-set on trying to save both Jeremy and me. In the process of her multi-tasking, she had been bitten by Klaus.

But not before Jeremy stood in front of _Bonnie_ to protect her, and he had been stabbed while both Bonnie and I screamed in terror.

And then that's when Alaric came up behind Klaus and attempted the stab him with the dagger. Klaus was too fast and Alaric ended up with his heart in a ditch.

That's when Jenna came into the picture and she had seen _everything,_ which resulted in her dying too.

Klaus was planning on using Caroline for the vampire part of the sacrifice. This proceeded with Tyler and Matt dying for her, and Caroline dying anyway.

Even the most unexpected people—Katherine, Isobel, John {who had his magical ring} —risked their lives for me.

And then there was no one else in Klaus's way to stop him from getting to me—no one, but Elijah.

Yes, despite all the trouble Elijah had went through to keep me safe and prepare to give me up for Klaus, _he _had grabbed me from Klaus at the last minute and fled with me in his arms.

That's how I got here. Mourning for the ones I loved, and confused to why Elijah had spared me.

He entered the room with a glass of water, which he offered me feebly.

I didn't acknowledge him, acting as if he wasn't there.

Elijah stood in front of me swinging the glass back and forth in front of my face until I took the water.

I just stared into the glass, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"Are you okay?" _Ha, _like he cared.

I ignored his question. "Why did you save me?" I finally looked up to have my tearful eyes meet his.

He involuntarily shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes. "That's not something you usually do. You go through all this trouble getting ready to sacrifice me, and then you save me. Why?"

I didn't care though. It didn't matter anyway. Everyone I loved was _still _dead, and nothing changed that.

A new cluster of tears started to fill my eyes. Ashamed, I turned away, leaning my head into the wall.

I was oblivious to what Elijah was feelings—awkwardness and confusion. Never in his—undead—life had he had to deal with such a troubled teenager.

I flinched, surprised when I felt his fingers stroke my hair in a comforting manner.

I wanted to pull away from his touch. I wanted to get as far away from Elijah as possible.

But I stayed where I was.

Before I knew it, I was turning into him, cuddling myself against his chest while he held me close.

He didn't seem to mind that I was soaking his shirt. I breathed in his musky scent. "Things aren't going to get any easier, are they?" I asked, mostly to myself as my voice cracked.

I heard him sigh, resting his chin on top of my head lightly. "No, it's not."

He pulled me closer. I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Please review this! I love receiving opinions and thoughts and comments!**

**TOODLES!**

***Oh, and I'd appreaciate it if you'd PLEASE vote on my poll. I'd appreaciate it. **

***Oh, and if you want to known where the review button is, it's that highlighted button that you click on underneath this text.**


End file.
